se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Argentina/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes argentinos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| During a brief visit to Argentina, German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier met on Wednesday with President Nestor Kirchner and other officials to discuss bilateral relations between the two countries. AP Archive Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y el canciller alemán, Walter Steinmeier, ayer, en la Casa Rosada Crédito: Prensa Presidencia |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck - Mauricio Macri.jpg| En el marco de la gira oficial por Europa, el presidente de la Nación, Mauricio Macri, mantuvo encuentros de trabajo con la canciller alemana y el presidente de ese país. Casa Rosada - Presidencia de la Nación |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Christian Wulff - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Presidents of Argentina Cristina Fernandez and Germany Christian Wulff at Berlin. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| - Fernando de la Rúa obtuvo ayer el apoyo político que esperaba del Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI), en un desayuno que compartió con el director gerente del FMI, Horst Köhler; el influyente subgerente del organismo. Eduardo Duhalde - Horst Köhler.jpg| MONTERREY, México.– El Director del Fondo Monetario Internacional, Horst Kohler, (i) saluda al presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde (d) el viernes pasado en esta ciudad. AP Horst Köhler - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| México - El presidente Néstor Kirchner se reunió con el director general del F.M.I., Horst Köhler. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Argentina |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Rau (68 años) recuerda de manera especial la visita que Carlos Menem le realizó cuando el actual mandatario argentino aún era candidato a la presidencia de la Nación. La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Duhalde también analizó en los Estados Unidos la postura del Mercosur frente a la integración al ALCA y a su regreso hizo escala en Montevideo para reunirse con el presidente alemán Johannes Rau, quien estuvo de visita en Uruguay. 27 de noviembre de 2003 • 20:55. La Nación |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Menem fue recibido y saludado con honores militares por el presidente germano, Roman Herzog, en el majestuoso palacio Bellevue. 27 de mayo de 1997. La Nación |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Raúl Alfonsín - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Raul ALFONSIN und Richard von WEIZSÄCKER, Deutschland 1985. Keystone Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes argentinos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Berlin, 11.09.07: Annual reception of the Parliamentary Commissioner for the Armed Forces Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Angela Merkel - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri se reunió con Angela Merkel Foto: La Nación |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Fernando de la Rúa - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El presidente De la Rúa fue recibido por el canciller alemán, Gerhard Schroder. Foto: AP Eduardo Duhalde - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| El canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, fue recibido por el presidente Eduardo Duhalde en la quinta de Olivos. Foto: Carlos Barría Gerhard Schröder - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente argentino Néstor Kirchner y el canciller alemán, Gerhard Schröder, hablan ante la prensa. AP |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Argentina, Raúl Alfonsín, fue recibido ayer en Bonn por el canciller de la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), Helmut Kohl, con el que mantuvo conversaciones sobre las relaciones entre ambos países. AGENCIAS - 26 NOV 1988 Carlos Menem - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Conferencia de prensa de Helmut Kohl y Carlos Menem, 1996. Archivo Prisma Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Argentina